


I know we're in the middle of a containment breach and hiding for our lives but would you like to go on a date with me?

by ID_Rivera



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Asking out on a Date, Cute, F/F, Fem!Dr. Simon Glass, Fem!Jack Bright, Fluff and Humor, Jackie is Jack Bright and Sam(my) is Simon Glass, Wordcount: 100-500, asking out during a containment breach real romantic aint it? ;), genderbend au, honestly this was just a lil cute something I wanted to write a real quick, these two gave me so much serotonin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ID_Rivera/pseuds/ID_Rivera
Summary: Title and tags say all :D
Relationships: Jack Bright/Dr. Simon Glass
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	I know we're in the middle of a containment breach and hiding for our lives but would you like to go on a date with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Jackie-Fem!Dr. Bright  
> Sammy-Fem!Dr. Glass (but Jackie calls her Sammy UwU)

"Hey Sammy?"

"Yeah Jackie?"

"How long do you think the breach will last?"

"Not sure, at least we're safe here, right?"

Jackie was holding Glass in her arms.

"So uh, Sammy?"

A loud _ROAR_ was heard in the distance.

"I think we should whisper, Jackie"

Jackie lowered her voice "Right, right..., so uh-"

Glass spoke in a soft, hushed tone "Yeah?"

"So you think after this you wanna hangout...or y'know, go out on a date?"

"We are in the middle of a containment breach, hiding in a dark room, whispering, and you're asking me out on a date?"

Jackie clicked her tongue "Yeah, look I know it's a bad time-"

"Sure"

"Mmwhat?"

"I'll go out on a date with you after this."

Jackie just looked at her with an idiot open mouthed smile on her face "That's c-cool" She could feel her cheeks get warm, thank god it was dark.

Machine gunfire could be heard faintly from afar, Jackie held Glass a little closer as the other laid her head on her shoulder. The fire ceased and the alarm stopped blaring. The lights flickered on again as the two sat there.

Jackie looked back to Glass "So...pick you up after work?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a lil cute thing I wrote for funsies ^.^


End file.
